


Rapirlo

by mistero



Category: Football RPF, Italian National Team - Fandom, Juventus - Fandom, Roma - Fandom, Serie A
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistero/pseuds/mistero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E' il compleanno di Andrea. E qualcuno non vuole lasciarlo solo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapirlo

La partita di quel pomeriggio era stata la tipica Juve-Roma.  
Andrea odiava quel match con tutte le sue forze. Ogni volta che lo giocavano si scatenavano polemiche a non finire, e il rigore c'era o non c'era, e vi siete comprati l'arbitro, e quel fallo era da espulsione...  
Per fortuna anche questa era finita. Adesso doveva solo superare la prevedibile settimana di discussioni e poi ci sarebbe stata una nuova domenica e una nuova partita a cui pensare -e il campionato era quasi finito.  
Ma, per il momento, poteva rientrare a casa e godersi... già, godersi in pace la sua serata di compleanno, solo come un cane dopo aver piantato Valentina, nel bellissimo attico torinese gelido e deserto, senza neanche uno straccio di stupido pacchetto infiocchettato a farlo sentire accolto e a fargli dimenticare che stava invecchiando. Nemmeno Buffon se n'era ricordato a questo giro, nemmeno lui che negli ultimi dieci anni non aveva mancato un solo regalo. Un altro anno...  
Che chissà per quanto tempo ancora avrebbe potuto giocare. E poi chissà cos'avrebbe fatto, senza il calcio a riempire le sue giornate e i suoi pensieri. Non sarebbe più riuscito a togliersi dalla testa... No. Doveva imporsi di non pensare a quella particolare persona. Cercò di distrarsi formulando un piano per quella sera: avrebbe chiamato Deborah per salutare i bambini e poi si sarebbe aperto una bottiglia di buon rosso. L'avrebbe bevuta sul terrazzo, ché era Maggio e l'aria cominciava a scaldarsi. E pazienza se l'indomani Gigi l'avrebbe rimproverato per l'ubriacatura e i riflessi rallentati.  
Un bip del cellulare lo distrasse. Al primo semaforo diede un'occhiata allo schermo e sorrise. Un sms da Robi. Sapeva che gli avrebbe scritto. Era l'unico che tutti gli anni inesorabilmente si ricordava di mandargli gli auguri per il suo compleanno.  
Avrebbe dovuto odiarlo, probabilmente. In fin dei conti era colpa di Roberto se lui aveva scoperto di essere attratto da... non voleva neanche pensarci.  
Ma se da giovane non si fosse innamorato di quel bastardo, meraviglioso, dannatamente-eterosessuale di Roberto Baggio, il suo eroe d'infanzia, magari non si sarebbe mai accorto di nulla e tutto sarebbe stato più facile. E invece era successo. L'amore dell'allievo per il maestro, un affetto e una dolcezza che Andrea non credeva sarebbe mai riuscito a scrollarsi di dosso del tutto, nonostante le donne, nonostante un matrimonio...  
E poi, molto tempo dopo, aveva incontrato Lui.  
Un ragazzino sbruffone e divertente che gli giocava accanto in Nazionale e si buttava su tutti i palloni come stesse disputando una finale di Coppa del Mondo. Un bambino con i muscoli da uomo che a colazione, in ritiro, faceva ridere tutti con le sue battute demenziali.  
All'inizio era stato un affetto cameratesco, da fratello maggiore. Finché un giorno, sette lunghi anni fa, si era accorto di sentire terribilmente la mancanza di quel ragazzo ruvido e genuino.  
E pensare che adesso portavano entrambi la barba lunga, da uomini vissuti. Erano così diversi...  
Basta. Ma cos'era, masochista? Doveva smetterla una volta per tutte. E in più era arrivato a casa.

Andrea parcheggiò la macchina all'inizio della via privata, decidendo all'istante di non avere la forza per scendere a portarla nei box.  
Stava cercando le chiavi di casa nella tasca laterale della sacca quando un'Audi scura partì dal fondo della via, accostò... e, mentre Andrea si girava, la portiera posteriore si aprì e un braccio muscoloso lo tirò dentro l'automobile.  
«Che cazzo...!» fece Andrea, lottando per liberarsi. Per un attimo la paura lo sommerse. Chi diavolo era? Un tifoso fanatico? Un romanista assetato di vendetta per il suo goal su punizione? _Realismo, Andrea._ Qualcuno che voleva ricattarlo per denaro, forse.  
Riuscito a svincolarsi prese con forza per il bavero il suo rapitore, caricò il pugno, incrociò per un secondo due occhi azzurri ridenti e... rimase senza parole.  
«Bu!» disse Daniele sghignazzando, e Andrea pensò che forse frenare la sua reazione istintiva -tirare un pugno a quel bastardo che l'aveva sequestrato e rompergli il naso- fosse stato un errore.  
Alla fine aveva davanti davvero un romanista assetato di vendetta.  
«De Rossi! Ma che cazzo stai facendo?» «Secondo te? Ti sto a rapi', mi pare ovvio.» rispose felice come una Pasqua Daniele, spingendo via Andrea e sistemandosi tranquillamente la giacca.  
«Ma che cosa... tu pensa se ci vedono assieme dopo la partita di oggi, i tifosi ci ammazzano... e poi, insomma, perché?»  
«Beh, sapevo che era il tuo compleanno. Volevo festeggia' con te. E non fare finta che avevi degli impegni importantissimi, perché ho chiesto a Gigi dopo la partita e lui m'ha detto che non avevi da fare e che era meglio se stavo con te così non t'ubriacavi come tutti gli anni. Potevi dirmelo prima, ci ubriacavamo insieme!» gli fece l'occhiolino, e ad Andrea si strinse il cuore.  
«La mia borsa è pure rimasta per strada, ma guarda te... non potevi chiedermelo come una persona normale, deficiente?!»  
«Quella era l'idea. Ma poi ho pensato che a sorpresa sarebbe stato più divertente. Ho pensato: devo rapirlo. In fondo c'è dentro il tuo nome, no? Ra-Pirlo. Capito? Era destino!» rise Daniele, immensamente divertito dalla sua battuta. Demenziale, come al solito.  
Strappò un sorriso anche ad Andrea, che scosse la testa e si voltò a guardar fuori dal finestrino. Stava per chiedere dove lo stesse portando quando sentì la voce di Daniele, più seria: «E poi ho pensato che sarebbe stato più romantico.».  
Andrea si rigirò di scatto.  
«Non credere che non mi sia accorto di come mi guardi, dopo tutti questi anni. Deficiente.» disse Daniele dolcemente, restituendogli l'insulto e dandogli un buffetto affettuoso. «Ho aspettato, ma non dicevi mai niente. All'inizio pensavo fosse perché sei tanto, tanto, tanto più vecchio di me- ahia!» si lamentò Dani quando Andrea gli tirò un pugno sul braccio. «Ma poi ero cresciuto, cazzo mi sono perfino lasciato la barba lunga apposta perché te ne accorgessi, ma tu non dicevi mai nulla, non facevi mai nulla... e alla fine ho deciso che dovevo prendere in mano la situazione e essere io quello maturo e responsabile. Ruolo che non mi si addice, come avrai notato. Insomma, oggi non era previsto, volevo aspettare la fine del campionato, ma mi so' arrabbiato in campo, e avevo il nervosismo addosso da sfogare... sei un vero rompiscatole da avere contro, te l'ho mai detto?» «Senti chi parla. Devi smetterla di correre come un dannato, mi fai faticare per due e non ho più vent'anni.».  
«Potresti mollare allora.» lo stuzzicò suadente il biondo.  
«No!»  
«Menomale, va'. Perché guardarti giocare è una delle cose più belle della mia vita.» replicò deciso Daniele prima di prendergli con fermezza il viso e baciarlo.  
«Bene, e adesso: prima che la vera serata inizi, e metto in chiaro che mi sto autoinvitando a casa tua, io c'avrei una certa fame. Conosci un buon ristorante?»  
«Ma non eri tu il rapitore?»  
«Se stavamo a Roma non ti chiedevo consigli, sai? Smettila di tirartela e da' un indirizzo all'autista, juventino del cavolo.».

E mentre si sporgeva oltre il divisorio verso il sedile del guidatore Andrea sentì vibrare di nuovo il cellulare. Quando aprì l'sms di Gianluigi trovò scritto solo: «Buon compleanno.».


End file.
